not human (blood)
by twotofour
Summary: AU. She comes from a line of romantics and of madmen. The genetic mixture of a Hio and Kuran.
1. Chapter 1

**not human (blood)**

 **one** _she who is alone

Shizuka lived in solitude her whole life so that the moment another heartbeat grew in her territory, she tried to get rid of it. She drove her nails into her womb. The blood stained her dress and its scent filled the room, poured through the cracks of the door and into the nostrils of the guard. When she pulled her fingers out, her wound disappeared.

"I don't want you."

At first, the guard believed these words were directed to himself, but the blood, the look towards her own body said otherwise. He paused by the entrance in a trance.

"How do you kill a fetus?" Her voice was almost a murmur. Talking to herself. "To kill something when it is not even born yet…" A pause. "Shouldn't be too difficult, I presume."

A servant woman appeared before the second round. A small woman, the lady's maid, she stood next to the guard with her head faced the floor. "Mistress Shizuka, please adhered to the advice." There was no talk of love or family in the speech, only of power and control. The servant woman spoke of the seven remaining pureblood families then the future of the child. "Your first child will be a princess who will have nobility in her blood. A decision like this shouldn't be taken lightly," she emphasized.

Only then the pureblood realized that The Council knew and that the child's life was secured. There was no choice. "I guess you're going to live." So she ate for both herself and the fetus.

Sacrifices piled up in the form of dust. And so once every few weeks, to clean the cage, she was taken out and then put back in like a beast.

It was a year and a half later when the mother could tell its sex. A girl. Shizuka appeared solemn. A man could take over the world but a woman, in this day and age, could only find a king to marry. The man would own the woman, if not her husband it would be her father. A great sorrow for Shizuka.

At the beginning of a new age, her daughter was born, crying loudly. Shizuka was given a chance to strike. But it might have been motherly instinct or maybe for her it wasn't worth her time because she fell into a slumber, hearing the words: "The child is healthy." And then the baby went missing.

The first time she laid eyes on the infant was on the third date she had been taken. They had brought her back to the mother, but not once could the mother touched the child. Her own daughter was in the hands of a wet nurse on the other side of the metal bars. Shizuka could only stare.

The infant's head was hairless and her hands tiny. Shizuka would have been lying if she said that she wasn't comparing the girl to either parent—if she could call herself a parent. She examined the infant thoroughly. The infant would perhaps have his facial structure, high cheeks, long jaw; maybe she would have her mother's nose. It was too early to tell. When the infant opened her eyes, a coral pink colour was revealed.

"Sola," Shizuka said. Then she repeated the second time, "Sola." It was settled. Her name was Sola (she who is alone).

* * *

Author's Note: Just a spur of the moment? A question I had asked myself: what if they had a child together. So this could have happened. Maybe. Review, telling me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**two** _ cheeks against such soft

To Sola, the world was the size of her room and the rest, the unknown. The unknown was her mother's home, the roads that led to the mansion, the other rooms in it—everything else that wasn't in that confined space. The unknown had two entrances. One was a window that hung three feet above the floor. It was high if you compared to her height, which only reached one foot when she was sitting. And the other were doors that opened and closed a few times per day. She could gradually identify familiar faces, walking to and from the unknown.

By the time she could crawl on her own and stand with assistance, Sola recognized her personal servant, the person she would see every day, a tall man with small eyes. As always when he bent over the crib to pick her up, a scent of fresh cut grass brush over her nose and so did his hair, which was washed, cropped below his eyebrows but cut right above his eyes. The man put her down onto the soft floor and like adults, conversed. Words only came from one side. He wasn't good with children.

"Master Sola, would you like your toy?" her manservant asked in a low soothing tone.

The child would simply reply with a garble of sounds.

"Here it is, Master Sola," he said after grabbing the child's desired item off the wall shelf.

Once the pink bunny sat in her hands, it went in her mouth. The plastic item was tasteless but she liked the feeling, the chewing motion, her cheeks against such soft plastic. It was only after boredom she threw it across the room, crawled over to it and picked it up. Repeat.

The man stood in silence by the window, staring out aimlessly, and would glance over to the playing Princess every so often. When she noticed the man staring at her, she threw the toy away from him and then spoke in gibberish once again as she flailed an arm in the direction of the bunny.

"You wish for me to retrieve it. Is that you want, Master Sola?" He walked over, picked it up and gave it back to the owner. But once she had it in her hands, she threw it again. There were more sounds—sort of like yelling—until he picked it up. She did this a few times until he got fed up. "Master Sola, it is time for your nap."

.

By the time she could eat on her own, the Head visited more often, came at odd hours of the day, usually in a suit. Usually, his blond hair was gelled back, revealing wrinkles above his brows. Usually, the angles of the tilted dolls on the wall shelf would bother him so he'd have to change the position every time.

"Princess Sola." He entered in with a bow. "How have you been doing?"

"She has been a good child but she is getting restless, Master Ichiou," the manservant answered. "She wants to go out so she has been crawling towards the doors." If there was any distress in this manservant's voice, Ichiou couldn't hear it; he was busy fixing the toys that sat on a wooden rectangle.

Instead, he just addressed the topic. "The world is too dangerous for her and we are trying to keep her safe. She will be getting a teacher soon and will learn the basics. Have her ready with the basic manners."

The servant man bowed at a 45-degree angle then rose back up, saying, "She picks up quick. However, I have heard by the other servants that her growth is slow."

Sola had woken to the sound of their deep voices, her coral pink eyes blinking at the site of the older man. "Ichi-oo!" she called out with her arms up in the air.

"It's normal since she was born prematurely. Have all her teeth grown in?" Ichiou picked her up and put his index finger to her mouth. Sola grabbed and took a bite.

"Yes, I am told so."

"Then change her diet from five to three times a day."

The servant man bowed at a 45-degree angle then rose back up, saying, "Yes, sir."

.

When the plan commenced the following day, the change, the adjustment was difficult—Sola kept asking for more. It was her mentality that told her: the less often you are fed, the less you consume. So as the days past, her eating habits gradually changed. She binged every meal to fill her stomach. But because her stomach was never quite stuffed, because the liquid wasn't enough, slowly, Sola developed an acquired taste for flesh.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the interest in this story! Impressions, predictions? Review me your thoughts! It helps me pick the path of the story. You'll be seeing more characters and more growth in our Princess in next chapter!


End file.
